Il n'y a pas que les courses dans la vie
by mokoshna
Summary: Yaoi, Don WeiXRick Thunderbolt. Le parcours de Rick, d'avant sa formidable ascension en tant que pilote à sa déchéance sur Oban.


**Titre : **Il n'y a pas que les courses dans la vie

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** Oban Star Racers

**Persos/Couple :** Don Wei/Rick Thunderbolt

**Disclaimer :** Oban Star Racers est la propriété de Thomas Romain et Savin Yeatman-Eiffel.

**Prompt :** Que s'est-il vraiment passé entre Don Wei et son poulain, comment l'entraîneur a-t-il réussi à survivre à la perte de sa femme et à abandonner la boisson ?

**Notes :** Oban n'est pas la meilleure série que j'ai visionnée et ça a même été assez douloureux de revoir les épisodes nécessaires à l'écriture de cette fic, mais le couple en question est assez fun. Un vieux connard avec un beau poseur, ça c'est du duo bien assorti !

* * *

J'avais tout perdu.

Ma famille, mon amour-propre, tout ce qui faisait de moi un homme heureux. Je n'avais plus que la route et ma carcasse à traîner.

Et c'était ce que je faisais. Assis à la table d'un bar miteux situé en plein dans la Vallée de la mort, je sirotais un alcool de cactus dégueulasse qui me donnait envie de vomir tripes et boyaux. Une chance que j'étais habitué depuis longtemps au goût de ce breuvage, comme la plupart des losers qui traînaient dans le coin. Tout un ramassis de déchets qui comme moi, n'avaient plus leur place dans la société et n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de se planquer ici, dans cet endroit pourri loin de tout.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit brusquement. Je levai à peine les yeux, fasciné que j'étais par la contemplation des striures du bois de la table. Puis un bruit lourd de pas se rapprocha de moi, et je sus qu'on voulait me parler. Je maudis cette personne jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse sa voix.

— Eh, Rick, t'es partant pour une course ?

Je levai les yeux vers Denis, un vieil ami qui m'avait sorti du pétrin bien des fois en me prêtant de quoi m'acheter à manger. Ce n'était pas de la bouffe de palace, quelques rognons dégotés dans des bouis-bouis à peine assez solides pour tenir debout, mais ça calait le ventre et ça me faisait tenir une journée de plus. En souvenir de tous les rogatons qu'il m'avait valu, j'acceptai de bonne grâce.

— Ouais, pourquoi pas. Ça paye bien ?

— Trente mille, à partager entre nous si on remporte la course.

— J'ai pas de quoi mettre les enjeux.

— Pas grave, j'ai négocié avec Hans, le gars d'en face. Il te fait bosser dans son bouge à l'œil pendant un mois, repas offert. Pas mal, hein ? T'es pas totalement perdant si tu la remportes pas.

— Je vais gagner.

Je pensais ce que je disais. Depuis le temps que je participais à ce genre de course entre gars du cru qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire pour s'amuser, j'avais rarement perdu. Ma fierté à la course était à peu près tout ce qui me restait. Denis disait que j'avais ça dans le sang, mais j'en doutais. S'il y avait quelque chose que je devais avoir dans le sang, ça devait être des litres de cet alcool de cactus.

— On se voit dehors ? J'ai un nouveau petit bijou, tu verras, elle est magnifique.

Je ris de bon cœur avec lui. Pour un paumé de la vie comme nous qu'il était, on trouvait tous que Denis avait un peu trop de fric à dépenser pour son bien. On était deux-trois à se demander quand viendrait le jour où il se ferait tabasser dans un coin pour sa bourse. On posait pas trop de questions dans les environs, mais c'était quand même bizarre, qu'il soit aussi riche (du moins par rapport à nous tous).

— Faudra que tu me dises un jour où tu dégotes tous tes fonds, Den. T'es un millionnaire en planque, ou quoi ?

— Dis pas n'importe quoi, grommela Denis. J'ai juste un peu d'économies, hein, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Denis me fit un sourire bienveillant. Je plaisantais et il le savait : même en regardant de près, il n'avait rien du golden boy qui faisait la une des tabloïds. Une coupe afro, une sale moustache pas très esthétique, un physique de gringalet, c'était Denis : à peine de quoi plaire à une fille pas très gâtée par la nature et sûrement pas l'intelligence pour se faire du fric à la pelle, même s'il lui arrivait de négocier des paris du genre de la course qu'on allait disputer. Son pactole, il devait l'avoir gagné à la loterie ou il l'avait reçu d'une vieille mémé qui lui avait clamsé entre les pattes.

— Fais gaffe quand même, fis-je en secouant la tête. Tes économies là, elles te feront pas que des amis.

— T'inquiète. Je fais attention à mes arrières, et y'a toujours des types comme toi pour me les couvrir.

— Quoi, des gars qui te doivent de l'argent ?

— Non, des braves gars, tu sais, des gars qui ont encore le sens de l'honneur.

— Tu parles.

Malgré tout, ça me faisait un peu plaisir, qu'il ait une si haute opinion de moi. C'était pas une chose très courante dans le coin.

— Je vaux pas un clou. Comme la plupart des mecs ici, d'ailleurs.

— Sympa pour moi. Mais je confirme ce que je dis. Tu vaux plus que la plupart des mecs que j'ai rencontrés, et j'en ai vu pas mal, crois-moi.

— Si tu le dis.

Sans plus de façons, je sortis avec lui. Le patron nous laissa partir sans problème : comme d'habitude, il avait déjà mis les verres que j'avais consommés sur mon ardoise. Si je gagnais cette fichue course, je pourrais la lui régler et peut-être me payer des verres d'avance, qui sait.

Le semblant de bolide qui nous attendait dehors me fit pousser un sifflement admiratif. Denis ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il s'agissait d'un petit bijou. Il avait dû dépenser un paquet rien que dans son châssis.

— Le moteur ?

— Trafiqué par Max, de la Mendes. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait eue du ferrailleur de la Galactic Motors, un prototype qu'ils ont jamais mis en vente parce qu'il y avait des problèmes avec le liquide de refroidissement. Tu connais Max, quand il a une énigme de mécanique sous le nez, il peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir la résoudre. Il a acheté ça pour une misère et il a passé des mois à le réparer et à faire des modifs. Il m'a dit que maintenant, ça ronronnait mieux qu'une femme en manque.

— T'es sûr de ton coup ? Si la Galactic Motors en voulait pas, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, non ?

— J'suis sûr. Max est pas du genre à refiler un moteur pourri, il a sa fierté.

— Ouais mais est-ce qu'il est doué, au moins ?

Denis éclata de rire.

— Tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi tu crois qu'il a pu dégoter comme ça un projet de la Galactic Motors, tu crois qu'ils sont du genre à vendre leurs merdes à n'importe qui, peut-être ? C'était un de leurs anciens mécanos, l'un des meilleurs en prime.

J'étais perplexe. Je le connaissais de vue, ce Max : c'était une espèce de type à l'âge indéfinissable qui bossait à la Mendes, une station-service paumée à la frontière du désert qui devait avoir un client tous les six mois ou presque.

— Ah ouais ? S'il est aussi doué, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici au lieu d'être à la ville ?

Denis haussa les épaules.

— Il a ses raisons. Comme toi et moi, mec.

Je ricanais. Ouais, chacun de nous avait ses raisons d'être dans cette décharge à pauvres types qu'était la Vallée de la mort. Une vie de merde, des créanciers aux trousses, une belle-mère à fuir, que sais-je : on était tous dans le même bateau et c'était pour ça qu'on évitait généralement de poser des questions sur le passé des autres. Il n'empêche, j'étais quand même curieux, des fois.

— J'espère qu'il l'a chiadé ce truc, ton Max. J'ai pas envie de finir dans le fossé.

— T'inquiète.

Il aimait bien dire « t'inquiète », Denis. Remarque, dans le coin, il était difficile de tomber plus bas. Je fis craquer mes poings.

— Bon, assez tchatché, on la teste, cette beauté ?

**o-o-o**

En fin de compte, Denis avait eu raison d'avoir confiance en ce Max : le moteur de son racer se révéla d'une puissance et d'une efficacité redoutable. Je pouvais passer les vitesses en un rien de temps, un vrai bonheur. Quand je me mettais au volant, je pouvais presque vrombir avec la machine tant elle était bien ajustée.

— C'est quoi le plan ? criais-je à Hans, mon adversaire, au-dessus du bruit assourdissant de nos moteurs combinés.

On n'était pas seuls : sans doute alléché par la prime, un autre concurrent s'était joint à nous, un gars nommé Berg. Il avait fait monter les enjeux à plus de soixante mille, une fortune en somme. Denis n'avait plus tenu en place. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il fit un peu trop le pitre et se planta sur un bout de chaise qui traînait dans un coin. Entorse. Le simple fait de se retrouver dans le racer lui donnait un mal de chien de tous les diables, c'est pourquoi il resta au bercail et se contenta d'attendre les résultats. J'en étais plutôt content, en fait : je pouvais profiter plus à mon aise de sa machine jusqu'à ce que je doive la lui rendre.

En attendant, Hans prenait son temps pour se décider. Je trouvais qu'il ressemblait un peu à Denis dans son genre, sauf qu'au lieu de la moustache il avait un bouc. Il se plaisait aussi à se montrer avec une chaîne sur le torse, un vrai poseur. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça : pour cette occasion, je m'étais fait beau et j'avais mis mon haut le plus propre. J'avais même poussé le luxe jusqu'à piocher dans ma prime future pour acheter une paire de gants en cuir et des lunettes de course teintées. Rien qu'à cause de ça, je devais gagner.

— On va jusqu'au gros Station Motor abandonné et on part de là jusqu'à la Mendes, dit enfin Hans. Y'a toujours un vieux qui traîne là-bas, il nous donnera le départ.

— Ça me va.

Et nous voilà partis, fonçant comme si le départ était déjà donné. Station Motor n'était pas très loin en racer : c'était une ancienne station d'essence abandonnée qui servait de squat aux clodos du coin, le genre de vermines encore plus miteuses que Denis ou moi. Quand j'avais dit qu'on pouvait difficilement tomber plus bas, en fait j'avais oublié les losers qui traînaient là-bas. De vrais déchets, ouais.

Comme Hans nous l'avait dit, il y avait bien un vieux type qui était assis à l'ombre du bâtiment, en train de se descendre une pinte d'alcool bon marché (sans doute de l'alcool de cactus). Il ne ressemblait à rien, ce vieux : de vieilles fripes sur le corps, un sombrero sale près de lui, un sac en lambeaux au pieds, pire qu'une épave. Même à des mètres de lui, je sentais qu'il puait comme un rat mort.

— Eh, vieux schnock, qu'est-ce tu glandes ? m'écriai-je pour le secouer. On a besoin de quelqu'un pour donner le départ.

— J'vous demande pardon ?

Pas mal, il avait encore de la hargne pour un déchet humain. Je souris.

— On fait la course. Mais c'est p'têt pas assez clair pour toi ?

— Ahaha. Tu veux que je donne le départ d'une course ?

Il se mit à rigoler bêtement. Je ne comprenais pas, mais je le laissais faire parce que, eh bien ! Des vieux un peu fous qui se mettaient à rire sans raison, c'était pas ça qui manquait dans le coin. En fait, ça m'amusait même un peu, sans que je sache pourquoi, et je me mis à rire avec lui. Hans devait nous croire fous.

— T'es un sacré numéro, l'vieux.

Et là, ce type se leva d'un air décidé et dit :

— Ok. J'vais l'faire. Mais un conseil : embraye pas aussi rapidement, cette fois.

De quoi parlait-il ? Il me fit un sourire en coin, et je perdis un peu mes moyens. C'était quoi, ce plan ? Je lui aurais bien demandé de m'en dire plus, mais alors Hans cracha dans un coin et se fit plus impatient.

— Bon, on y va ?

J'avais une course à disputer, pas le temps de taper la discute avec des vieux alcolos.

— Ouais.

Nous nous retrouvâmes parqués devant le garage, prêt à bondir dès que le vieux nous aurait donné le signal du départ. Il leva bien haut un mouchoir et l'abaissa d'un coup. Je fonçais.

La course était bien partie : placé au milieu des deux autres, je menais d'une courte tête, mais Hans et Berg me talonnaient de près, ces bâtards. Il fallait que je donne mon maximum.

Au moment d'embrayer, je me souvins tout d'un coup des mots du vieux. En fait, maintenant que j'y pensais, il m'avait fait une forte impression, ce type. Comme s'il savait de quoi il parlait. Un autre génie paumé comme Max de la Mendes ? J'avais l'impression que le coin en regorgeait, c'était bizarre.

— C'est parti, dis-je à voix haute pour me motiver.

J'allais suivre les conseils du vieux, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Au pire, je m'arrangerais avec Denis et Hans si je perdais la course.

**o-o-o**

Je n'y croyais pas moi-même : j'avais gagné, et haut la main avec ça ! Les conseils du vieux avaient porté leurs fruits. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien, pour une fois dans ma vie. Sitôt que j'eus empoché ma part avec Denis et que je lui eus rendu son bolide, je me dépêchais de retourner à Station Motor. Ce vieux devait être un génie de la course. Il fallait que je le retrouve. Il fallait que je sache. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il me fascinait.

Station Motor n'était pas loin, mais à pieds, ça me prit quand même toute une journée. Je n'osais pas demander à Denis de me déposer de peur de me faire charrier : après tout, ce vieux, je ne le connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, je ne savais même pas son nom. Si ça se trouve, il me chasserait comme un malpropre sitôt qu'il me verrait, mais ça m'était égal, je voulais en savoir plus sur lui. Je voulais qu'il me donne d'autres conseils pour la course. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi ragaillardi, aussi... vivant depuis très longtemps.

— Encore là ? me fit-il en me voyant débouler sous un soleil de plomb. Et ton bel engin ? Tu l'as perdu ?

— Pas tu tout. J'ai gagné.

— Et alors ?

Il s'enfila une longue gorgée de son breuvage. Je déposai mon sac près de lui et m'assis sans plus de façons dans le sable. Puis, doucement, sans me presser, je sortis ma propre gourde et me mis à boire. J'étais heureux. Le vieux me regarda comme s'il m'était poussé une deuxième tête, puis il finit par hausser les épaules et retourna à sa bouteille.

— J'ai gagné, fis-je avec fierté. Vos conseils étaient super. J'étais si loin devant eux que j'ai eu le temps de me boire un coup en les attendant.

— Menteur, ricana-t-il. Pas avec l'engin que t'avais.

— C'est vrai, admis-je. Comment vous savez ça ?

Le vieux parut pensif un instant, puis il sourit.

— Le bruit du moteur. C'est un prototype qui n'a jamais abouti de la Galactic Motors. Mais c'était quand même pas mal. Le type qui l'a réparé doit être un sacré mécano.

— Vous avez deviné ça juste en l'entendant tourner ?

Cette fois, je ne cachai pas ma surprise. Comment ce type d'allure si misérable pouvait-il en savoir autant ? J'en étais sûr : ce n'était pas un homme ordinaire.

— Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus discuté de ça avec quelqu'un, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je me mis à rire.

— Je m'appelle Rick Thunderbolt, fis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il la fixa longtemps. J'avais tout mon temps : qu'il la prenne ou la rejette, j'étais décidé à rester près de ce type jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait révélé au moins son nom. C'était comme ça : quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un attisait mon intérêt, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir tout faire pour m'en rapprocher. C'était le cas avec les star racers. Et avec ce type.

— Don Wei, dit-il enfin en prenant ma main tendue et en la serrant. Tu peux m'appeler Don, petit.

**o-o-o**

Qui l'eût cru ? Don, tout comme ce roublard de Denis, n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être au premier abord. Je le croyais doué pour la course, mais en fait, il était bien plus que cela : il avait une passion telle qu'il avait des connaissances dans ce milieu pourtant fermé. Il me traîna jusqu'à la ville la plus proche et à l'aide d'une pièce que je lui prêtai, il appela l'un de ses anciens collègues qui s'empressa de lui envoyer un véhicule pour le ramener au bercail. Je subis tout sans un mot, trop abasourdi par la tournure qu'avaient prises les choses en si peu de temps : notre conduite jusqu'à un hôtel de haut standing que Don régla comptant, sa commande de vêtements de prix au téléphone et la livraison express qui s'ensuivit, leur enfilage après un bon bain et une toilette méticuleuse. Don était méconnaissable : rasé de près, les cheveux gominés et dans un beau costume tout neuf, il ressemblait à un directeur d'entreprise sur le point de conclure un gros contrat. Quant à moi, il me fit quitter mes habits pouilleux pour une tenue qui aurait pu figurer dans un magazine de mode. Je me sentais un autre homme.

— C'est quoi ce bin's ? demandai-je quand j'eus enfin la présence d'esprit de réagir. Qui es-tu vraiment ?

— Je te l'ai dit. Don Wei.

— Oui, mais...

— Tu m'as bien dit que tu t'appelais Rick Thunderbolt, non ? As-tu un lien de parenté avec Gary Thunderbolt de la Thunderbolt&Co ?

J'en ouvris la bouche de surprise.

— Comment...

— Il me semblait bien t'avoir déjà vu. Tu es son fils, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui a disparu ?

Je détournai les yeux, tout honteux. J'avais pourtant juré de laisser cette partie de ma vie derrière moi, et voilà que Don me la rappelait sans préavis ! Certes, j'utilisais mon vrai nom, mais l'expérience m'avait prouvé que les gens étaient souvent crédules : si je m'appelais ainsi, c'était par simple coïncidence, ou alors j'utilisais un pseudonyme entendu à la radio... Que je fusse le vrai Rick Thunderbolt leur était inimaginable.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fis-je froidement.

— Ça a été un scandale retentissant. Gary Thunderbolt déshérite son fils publiquement avant de se donner la mort. Du jour au lendemain, son fils disparaît et l'entreprise tombe aux mains de l'État.

— La ferme ! hurlai-je. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

— Sale petit menteur.

Don prit un air féroce.

— Tu es un bon pilote, j'ai pu en juger en te voyant courir. Mais je ne vais pas investir dans un gamin inconscient qui agit sur un coup de tête.

— C'est faux.

— Je n'en sais rien. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi tu étais parti.

— Mon père me haïssait. Il l'a bien prouvé.

— Tu admets donc que tu es le fils Thunderbolt ?

— Ok ! tonnai-je à nouveau. Je le suis, et alors ? Ça ne me sert absolument à rien pour courir !

— Je veux savoir.

Don se rapprocha lentement de moi, tel un prédateur qui teste sa proie avant de la gober en entier. J'étais pétrifié. Il me fascinait et me terrorisait en même temps, Don. Et pire que tout, je m'aperçus enfin pourquoi : il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à mon père. Non pas son physique, bien sûr : mon père avait été un homme massif, me dépassant d'une bonne tête, alors que Don était presque aussi frêle qu'une jeune fille. J'aurais pu l'assommer sans effort, d'un seul coup de poing. Non, c'était sa personnalité qui me déconcertait : arrogant, sûr de lui, à la limite de la cruauté. Je sentis mes mains trembler. Il me faisait vraiment le même effet que mon père.

— Je t'en prie...

— Dis-le moi, Rick.

Il était si près de moi qu'un seul pas nous aurait collés l'un à l'autre. Je me mis à rire nerveusement.

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Sans prévenir, sans que je l'eusse moi-même prémédité, je me saisis du col de sa veste et l'attirai vers moi. Le baiser passionné, désespéré que je lui donnai me tira de ma torpeur. Aussitôt horrifié, je le jetai loin de moi et précipitai vers la porte, prêt à fuir loin de toute cette folie.

Je n'en eus pas le temps : la main ferme de Don m'attrapa par l'épaule et il me força à me tourner vers lui.

— Rick !

— Pardon ! m'écriai-je, m'imaginant me retrouver en face de mon père. Je te demande pardon ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Don leva la main pour me donner une claque retentissante. J'en avais besoin : je repris aussitôt mes esprits. Ce n'était pas mon père qui se trouvait devant moi, mais un inconnu que j'avais rencontré il y avait deux jours à peine ! Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais fui mon ancienne vie, pour me retrouver dans une situation impossible !

— Désolé, dis-je, morose.

— De rien.

Je n'osais pas le regarder en face. Don soupira.

— Tu es...

— Tu as deviné, hein ?

Un long silence se fit.

— Papa l'avait découvert, finis-je par avouer. Mon... inclination n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, alors il a tout fait pour me l'enlever. Il a même essayé de m'envoyer en thérapie. Mais quand il a vu que je ne voulais rien entendre, il m'a déshérité.

— Mais pourquoi s'être suicidé ?

Cette fois, je me tus, car cette partie de mon secret était encore moins avouable que le reste. Pourtant, Don parut comprendre quelque chose puisqu'il ouvrit des yeux ronds et recula d'un pas.

— Tu...

— C'était un homme respectable, mon père. Un homme qui aimait l'ordre et la tradition. Que son fils soit ainsi ? Il ne le supportait pas. Il...

— Ça suffit, me coupa Don d'une voix sèche. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Je lui jetai un regard surpris.

— Quoi ?

— Tu peux occuper cette chambre, j'en prendrai une autre au besoin si ma présence te gêne. Couche-toi de bonne heure, nous devrons nous lever tôt demain.

— Pour quoi faire ? fis-je, abasourdi.

— Ton entraînement, pardi ! J'ai décidé de devenir ton coach.

— Quoi ? Mais... coach de quoi ?

— De course, cette question ! J'ai décidé de faire de toi un champion de course, et foi de Don Wei, j'y arriverai !

— Mais c'est insensé ! Tu me connais à peine !

— Disons que j'ai un très bon instinct pour reconnaître les champions.

— Et mon père...

— Ça fait partie du passé. On avait une règle d'or, dans la Vallée de la mort, c'était de tirer un trait sur tout ce qui faisait notre passé. Tu as déjà oublié ?

Je baissai les yeux. Non, je n'avais pas oublié, mais ce n'était plus si facile à présent. Don avait déjà réveillé mes anciennes blessures. Je sentais que je devais dire quelques chose.

— Je l'ai tué, murmurai-je. J'ai attendu qu'il soit seul dans son bureau, puis j'ai coupé le système de surveillance et je l'ai poussé par la fenêtre. J'ai pris soin de laisser un mot en imitant son écriture. Je le haïssais.

Ce semblant de confession m'étonna moi-même. Comment allait réagir Don ? Se détournerait-il de moi, horrifié et honteux ?

— Je me fiche de ces idioties, fit Don, impitoyable. Je n'ai que faire d'un meurtrier, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est un pilote.

Je ricanai. Évidemment.

— T'es vraiment une ordure.

— Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Que pouvais-je dire ? Il me tenait, et j'avais dressé moi-même mon bûcher. Cet homme me fascinait, car il représentait à lui seul ce dont j'avais peur.

Mais pas seulement.

— Je ferai de toi le plus grand champion de tous les temps, dit Don avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

— Je te hais.

— C'est faux.

Il se rapprocha de moi, me prit le menton d'un air possessif. Je tremblai bien un peu...

— Tu le sais très bien.

Tout en m'embrassant à pleine bouche, il m'entraîna vers le lit. Je le laissai faire.

C'est ainsi que débuta notre étrange relation.

**o-o-o**

Don tint parole. Il mit à ma disposition les meilleurs mécaniciens et les meilleurs stars racers. Je disputais des compétitions de haut niveau, et grâce à son aide, je les gagnais. Tout était si simple sous sa houlette ! Et chaque soir ou presque, quand l'entraînement ne me réclamait pas, je me glissais dans son lit, soumis, suppliant même. Don me faisait l'amour avec toute la froideur d'un homme d'affaire en pleine réunion de travail, et en bon employé que j'étais, je me pliais à tous ses caprices sans rechigner. Je n'étais pas heureux, mais au moins n'étais-je plus aussi malheureux qu'avant.

Don ne me faisait aucun reproche. Hors de notre couche, nous ne parlions jamais de notre relation. Je n'étais même pas sûr de ce qu'elle était : étions-nous amants, amis avec intérêts, alliés de secrets ? Cette dernière supposition était absurde, car Don n'avait pas secret que j'aurais pu exploiter. Il me tenait entièrement, et si confus que j'étais, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir m'échapper.

Ces années filèrent en un éclair. Je devins une référence dans le milieu de la course ; le nom de Rick Thunderbolt était vénéré par les amateurs de vitesse. Seule la course comptait à mes yeux. Du haut des tribunes, Don veillait sur moi d'un œil jaloux, lui qui m'avait découvert et lancé. Les écuries Wei Race se développaient avec moi, et pendant longtemps, je crus que c'était ce qui lui importait le plus, à Don. Moi, je n'étais qu'un moyen pour lui d'accéder au sommet ; ni plus, ni moins. Et s'il pouvait jouir de mon corps par-dessus le marché, ce n'en était que mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Ou pensait-il peut-être me faire une faveur ? Un extra en plus des sommes mirobolantes que me rapportaient les courses et les sponsors ?

Ce fut durant cette période que je me tatouais des signes sur les bras, symboles de mon ascension rapide et de mon appartenance à la Wei Race. J'étais la chose de Don, son champion, sa salope en titre. Autant en être fier, n'est-ce pas ? Si la censure ne me permettait pas de le dire tout haut, je pouvais au moins le signaler par mon corps.

La fin de notre relation fut aussi abrupte que le début. Un beau jour, Don me fit venir dans son bureau, seul. Je pensais qu'il voulais m'informer d'une autre course que j'aurais à disputer ; j'étais prêt à le satisfaire de mon mieux. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de le voir me tendre un contrat sur lequel je reconnus le sceau de la Galactic Motors !

— Je t'ai vendu à la Galactic Motors, me dit-il d'emblée. Tu commences demain. J'ai déjà fait transférer tes affaires dans les appartements qu'ils t'ont gracieusement donnés.

— Quoi ?

— Ton contrat avec Wei Race prend fin à cette minute. Tu es libre.

— C'est une plaisanterie ? tonnai-je en tapant sur son bureau.

Don ne broncha pas.

— Tu as fait du bon travail durant toutes ces années. Il est temps pour toi de développer ta carrière. Je ne suis pas égoïste : tu as le droit de choisir des écuries qui t'offriront de meilleures opportunités.

— Un choix ? Quel choix ! Tu as tout décidé pour moi !

— Tu préfères rester ?

— Je...

— De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. Le contrat est déjà établi, on ne peut pas y revenir sous peine de voir la Wei Race perdre la face.

J'avais envie de le frapper, de le tuer même. De quel droit ? De quel droit se permettait-il de décider de ce que j'allais faire ? Tout ce que nous avions partagé était-il donc si dérisoire à ses yeux ?

— Va-t'en, dit-il sans plus m'adresser le moindre regard. Tu es libre.

Serrant les poings jusqu'au sang, je sortis en trombe du bureau.

Je ne devais plus revoir Don avant trois ans, au moment de la course d'Ôban.

**o-o-o**

— Et pour la troisième fois consécutive, le champion de la Ligue B... Rick Thunderbolt !

Le présentateur tonnait mon nom dans les hauts-parleurs, assourdissant le stade. En réaction, la foule en délire se pressa aux barrières pour me rendre hommage. J'avais gagné la course ; et fier comme un paon, je levai les bras et saluai mes fans comme il se devait. J'étais le champion, la star des starting blocks, un pilote de racer à nul autre pareil. Chaque année, grâce aux prix de mes victoires et au salaire versé par la Galactic Motors, je possédais de quoi acheter un petit pays.

C'est pourquoi l'irruption dans le stade d'un hélicoptère duquel surgit Don me remplit de perplexité. J'étais amer de le revoir après si longtemps ; mais noyé dans ma fierté et mon orgueil, je m'efforçai de ne pas le montrer.

— Champion de la Ligue B ! s'écria Don en descendant. Toutes mes félicitations, Rick. Je n'ai jamais douté de tes capacités.

Je fis sauter le bouchon de la bouteille que je tenais à la main. C'était mieux que de le faire avec la tête de Don.

— Garde tes flatteries pour les autres. Pas la peine de te fatiguer : je ne reviendrai pas dans ton équipe de tocards !

J'étais furieux, et à juste titre selon mes critères. Ce salaud m'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette après avoir fait de moi sa chose, et il revenait soudain sans prévenir, pour me ruiner ma victoire ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

Don se montra d'un calme olympien.

— Revenir dans mon équipe, mais qui a parlé de revenir ?

C'est là que j'aurais dû me méfier, mais bien entendu, la curiosité prit le pas sur ma méfiance. Don me connaissait décidément trop bien.

Après avoir recruté Jordan, Don nous mena dans un bureau vide de ses écuries et nous expliqua la situation, à savoir la grande course d'Ôban qui nous attendait. Je n'étais pas très chaud mais l'avenir de la Terre en dépendait ; et je n'étais pas assez égoïste pour refuser. Quelque part, j'en étais même flatté : que Don m'ait repris pour disputer une course aussi importante, c'est qu'il devait me considérer comme le meilleur pilote, non ?

Ce fut durant cette discussion que je fis la connaissance de Molly, la petite souris qui allait devenir le second pilote de notre équipe. Elle était mignonne, Molly : toujours pleine d'entrain, prête à tout pour satisfaire Don malgré son caractère de porc, une vraie fifille à son papa qui voulait bien faire. Par un concours de circonstances, elle vint avec nous sur Ôban ; nous n'eûmes pas l'occasion de le regretter, sauf Don peut-être. Mais de toute manière, il n'aimait personne et n'était que rarement content ; je ne m'inquiétais donc pas pour Molly, ou « petite souris » comme je l'avais surnommée au vu de son physique menu et de son caractère vif. Je l'aimais bien, cette fille : elle était toujours partante pour tout, un vrai rayon de soleil dans cette équipe de mâles blasés. Comme une petite sœur, ou la fille que je n'aurai jamais, qui sait ?

Nous assistâmes à la première course qui opposait le prince nourasien à une espèce de tank à propulseur. Le petit prince envoya une flèche brillante dans l'arrière-train de son adversaire et l'abattit ainsi d'un coup. Même si cela m'amusait, je ne devais pas sous-estimer ce garçon : avec une force de frappe pareille, il pourrait bien nous donner du fil à retordre si jamais on le croisait. À mes côtés, Don dit tout haut ce que pensais.

— Celui-là, il faudra le surveiller de près.

— Pfuu. Beaucoup de frime pour pas grand-chose, dis-je aussitôt pour le contredire. Tu devrais garder tes conseils pour toi, Don. Ça fait un bout de temps que je m'en passe.

Et sur ces mots pleins de toute la rancœur que je pouvais lui témoigner, je me levai et partis. Je ne voulais plus le voir. Ses appels ne servirent qu'à m'enrager davantage.

Ma décision était prise : il fallait que je remporte ce tournoi haut la main, car j'étais Rick Thunderbolt, le champion de la Terre ! Je devais gagner, pour ma planète mais aussi pour moi, pour montrer à Don ce dont j'étais capable et lui rabattre son sale caquet de connard. J'étais gonflé à bloc.

Juste avant ma première course, il vint me voir. Cela me mit dans une rage folle. Pour éviter de lui en coller une, je m'attelai à ma préparation sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Il y avait des choses que l'on n'oubliait pas.

— Ça fait trois ans que tu m'as mis dehors, Don, tu te rappelles ?

— Rick, je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile entre nous, mais j'espère que tout ça appartient au passé, maintenant.

— Épargne-moi tes salades. J'te connais depuis trop longtemps.

— Tout ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que... je compte sur toi. Et je ne suis pas le seul : toute l'équipe compte sur toi.

Il dit cela en se baissant vers moi, la main sur mon épaule, son souffle chaud frôlant ma nuque. Toute une palette de sentiments que je pensais avoir oubliés depuis longtemps ressurgirent à nouveau : trouble, luxure, mais aussi quelque chose de plus doux, quelque chose que je pensais avoir chassé à jamais de mon cœur...

Je lui ôtai brusquement la main, presque en la frappant. Il ne fallait pas que je retombe dans son piège. Je n'étais plus le bleu que j'étais à l'époque ; Don n'avait plus autant d'emprise sur moi.

— Rassure-toi. J'vais te la gagner, ta grande course. Comme d'habitude !

Il s'éloigna aussitôt, me laissant seul avec mes fichus sentiments. J'étais un imbécile. J'avais beau dire que je n'étais plus sa salope, je savais pertinemment qu'au fond de moi, c'était encore le cas. Merde !

La présence de Molly, attendant avec un air de fin du monde, m'occupa assez pour oublier tout cela. J'avais une course à remporter. Comme l'avait dit Don, mon équipe comptait sur moi.

— Eh Rick, j't'attends sur la ligne d'arrivée !

— J'y serai, petite souris, dis-je en me rendant vers mon racer, j'y serai.

J'avais menti. Alors que j'étais déjà sur la ligne d'arrivée, mon adversaire loin derrière, le racer explosa.

Je m'évanouis sur le coup.

Un peu plus tard, je repris connaissance un instant, allongé sur un brancard qui s'éloignait vers le bâtiment principal. La course était finie pour moi. À ma grande surprise, je vis Don se précipiter à ma suite, le visage grave.

— Rick, tiens bon, je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir !

Je ricanai. Faire preuve de sollicitude ne lui allait pas très bien.

— Très touchant. Mais je sais bien que c'est parce que t'as besoin de moi. T'inquiète. J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour... tout lâcher dès la première course.

Je voulais qu'il me regarde. Je voulais qu'il admette qu'il avait besoin de moi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ne serait-ce que pour de mauvaises raisons. Alors que j'étais sans doute à la frontière de la mort, le corps tordu de douleur, je pouvais enfin l'admettre : durant tout ce temps, j'avais aimé Don. Je l'aimais encore. Cet homme sans cœur, ce connard de première... c'était tellement ironique que n'eût été la douleur, j'aurais éclaté de rire. J'avais tué mon salaud de père pour écoper d'un autre, qui était cette fois l'amour de ma vie. Fichue existence. Fichu karma.

Je m'évanouis de nouveau, pour de bon cette fois.

**o-o-o**

Grâce à l'étonnante technologie des médecins d'Arouas, je fus sur pieds en un rien de temps. J'appris que Molly m'avais remplacé durant mon alitement, gagnant deux courses d'affilée contre des adversaires pas très faciles. J'étais fier d'elle : la petite souris qui osait à peine lever les yeux vers moi en avait fait, du chemin ! Pourtant, cela ne pouvait pas durer : je devais regagner ma place en tant que pilote au sein de l'équipe, car c'était là que je devais être. Près de Don. J'avais largement eu le temps de réfléchir ces derniers jours, et j'avais pris ma décision : peu importe la manière dont il me traitait, je voulais rester avec Don. Que ce soit en tant que simple pilote ou amant si cette partie de notre relation n'était pas irrémédiablement gâchée, peu m'importait.

Mollu fut intimidée de me voir, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Jordan qui me sauta dessus en me voyant. J'en étais gêné pour lui, car il me rappelait un peu ce que j'avais été autrefois. J'espérais seulement qu'il n'avait pas de... sentiments ambigus à mon égard. Vu la manière dont il se frottait à mon entrejambe, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser.

— Doucement, Jordan, doucement. Les médecins m'ont déconseillé les émotions fortes.

Je voulais surtout éviter que Don ne nous voie dans cette position. Je réussis à le détacher avec un peu de mal pour aller m'entraîner. Depuis le temps, je devais me réhabituer au racer. Lorsque je fus dans le cockpit, j'entendis Don se disputer avec Molly à travers la liaison-radio, et cela m'amusa énormément. Ces deux-là ressemblaient décidément beaucoup à un père et sa fille en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Le tour d'essai se passa très mal. Je perdis momentanément le contrôle de mes mains, mais réussis à cacher cela en redressant la machine au dernier moment, alors que nous allions percuter un rocher. À mon retour, les membres de mon équipe m'applaudirent, mais je savais ce qu'il en était : ma performance avait été minable. Je fis néanmoins comme si de rien n'était. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?

De retour dans ma chambre, je pus enfin analyser plus au calme les réactions de mon corps. Mes mains étaient ankylosées ; ma vue se troublait. Molly arriva au moment où je me déchaînais sur les meubles afin d'essayer de rendre sa mobilité à ma main. Je lui criais dessus, à ma pauvre petite souris, tellement j'étais en pétard. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être sur la touche ! Si je voulais rester avec Don, il fallait que je me rende utile, et au diable cette faiblesse passagère !

La course se passa très, très mal. Sans l'intervention de Molly, nous aurions perdu et je serais sans doute mort avec Jordan. À la fin, la douleur fut telle que je perdis connaissance.

Je retournai aussitôt en soins intensifs. On me fit faire une palette de tests en tous genres. Au bout de plusieurs heures, je fus convoqué devant le médecin qui m'avait soigné. Don m'accompagnait car il voulait sans doute être sûr de la bonne santé de son champion. Si nerveux que j'étais par l'annonce du diagnostic, je ne fus même pas ému par sa présence.

— Vous êtes de bonne constitution, Rick, vous vous en sortirez. Mais vous devez dire adieu à la compétition.

Ce furent là les mots du médecin, et bien entendu, ils m'atteignirent plus cruellement que si l'on m'avait annoncé la mort d'un proche. J'écoutai ses explications sans broncher tout d'abord, car j'étais en état de choc. Que m'importait si mon système nerveux était endommagé au point de mettre ma vie en danger à chaque fois que je courais !

À la fin, j'explosai et me jetai sur lui.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, je ne peux pas être malade !

— Rick, calme-toi ! fit Don.

— La course, c'est toute ma vie ! Vous comprenez, je suis pilote !

Je lâchai néanmoins le médecin en sentant la pression de mes mains faiblir. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps ; et malgré les efforts de Jordan et de Don pour essayer de me raisonner, je ne voulus rien entendre. Je m'enfuis à l'extérieur, plus calme et résigné. Je voulais rester seul.

Mes pas me menèrent au stade de course. Tout était vide ; il faisait nuit. Dans mon esprit, je me revoyais au milieu de ce stade, je pouvais sentir la chaleur du soleil et entendre les acclamations de la foule. Quelque part dans les tribunes, Don m'observait et il approuvait ce qu'il voyait, car je lui faisais remporter la coupe.

C'était fini, maintenant. Je m'assis lentement et me mis à pleurer.

Don ne voudrait plus de moi. En perdant ma faculté à courir, j'avais aussi perdu ma raison de vivre et l'estime de Don. J'étais fichu.

**o-o-o**

Tout ce qui me restait dans mon état, c'était l'exil, car je n'osais plus regarder Don et les autres en face après ma déchéance. Je traînais ma carcasse dans les rues de la ville. Quelque part, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans la Vallée de la mort, à l'époque où je n'étais encore qu'un pauvre type sans but réel dans la vie si ce n'est de ne pas crever trop vite. C'était bien la peine de parcourir la moitié de l'univers pour en arriver là !

Malgré tout, j'avais un but cette fois : savoir ce qui était arrivé au star racer qui m'avait valu cette blessure. On avait saboté mon vaisseau, et je devais savoir le fin mot de l'histoire si je voulais passer à autre chose. Pour moi et pour mon avenir. Si quelqu'un était responsable, il devait payer.

La crapule qui avait vendu l'explosif à la base de mon accident n'était qu'un pauvre type sans rien dans le ventre, comme la plupart de ceux de son espèce. Il me mena dans un bâtiment abandonné à l'écart de la ville. Avec l'obscurité et les trombes d'eau qui nous tombaient dessus, l'endroit était réellement sinistre. Un symbole étrange était dessiné sur la porte. En le voyant, mon guide s'enfuit, effrayé. Je n'avais plus besoin de lui, c'est pourquoi je le laissai partir.

Ce que je trouvai à l'intérieur me remplit de dégoût. Partout, les mêmes signes que sur la porte étaient dessinés à l'encre rouge. Une créature tremblante se tassait dans un coin. C'était donc cette chose pathétique qui avait saboté mon vaisseau ? J'appris avec difficulté qu'il avait été manipulé par un certain « seigneur de la pureté ». Je ne pus rien en tirer de plus. Comme je m'éloignai de l'immeuble, je le vis se couvrir de flammes en un instant, comme frappé par la foudre. C'était de plus en plus mystérieux. Ne me restait qu'un médaillon en pierre sur lequel était gravé ce symbole...

Même en cherchant dans tous les coins et en interrogeant tout le monde, je n'eus pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal ; c'est pourquoi je finis lamentablement dans un bar, à fixer le seul indice qui me restait sans savoir que faire. Il était beau, le champion ! J'agissais exactement comme à l'époque où je m'étais installé dans la Vallée de la mort. À la télévision, comme pour me narguer, était retransmise la course opposant les Terriens aux Nourasiens.

Molly se débrouilla comme un chef. Même en me mettant des œillères, il aurait été difficile de ne pas le remarquer : elle était une pilote hors pair, au style très différent du mien. Elle ne remporta pas la course, néanmoins. Une partie de moi en était heureux : aussi douée fût-elle, elle n'était pas la moitié du pilote que j'avais été.

Des pensées pathétiques pour un homme pathétique. Je me méprisais de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Pour corser le tout, Don vint s'asseoir près de moi vers la fin de la soirée. Je ne savais pas comment il m'avait trouvé, mais une chose était certaine : je n'avais nullement envie de lui parler. Je fis quand même un effort, car je souhaitais me montrer abominable envers quelqu'un et il était la personne qui méritait le plus de subir mes foudres, avec tout ce qu'il m'avait fait.

— Eh l'ami, tu connais ce symbole ? Eh toi aussi tu vas me dire que tu l'as jamais vu, t'es trop occupé pour aider. Vas-y, laisse tomber, j'm'en sortirai.

Le connaissant, il me dirait sans doute « Tu racontes n'importe quoi », ou « Tu es ivre, tu devrais arrêter » avant de m'envoyer sur les roses.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Je suis désolé, Rick.

Drôle de réponse de sa part. Je rangeai l'indice dans mon manteau, troublé. Le silence qui suivit était à couper au couteau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Don Wei ? fis-je avec hargne.

— Mais je suis juste venu te dire bonjour, c'est tout. Pourquoi dis-tu que j'ai besoin de quelque chose ?

— Eh bien parce que l'équipe terrienne vient de perdre deux courses d'affilée, par exemple. Et puis parce que je commence à te connaître un petit peu, Don.

Nous étions deux beaux connards que le hasard avait fait se rencontrer, dans le pire des endroits. Don était juste un peu plus pourri que moi ; il le savait et c'est pour cela qu'il me sourit, complice. Nous ne dîmes plus rien. Ce n'était pas la peine.

— Même chose pour moi, s'il-vous-plaît, finit par demander Don au barman.

La boisson qu'il m'avait servie était une espèce d'alcool immonde comparable à l'alcool de cactus dont je me délectais autrefois. Il y avait des choses universelles, quelle que soit la planète où on se retrouvait : le mauvais côté des êtres, la passion de la course, et les alcools bon marché qui vous donnaient la colique quelle que soit son ingrédient d'origine. C'était rassurant, quelque part.

— Allez Don, cul sec, dis-je en voyant sa mine déconfite devant ce breuvage infâme où surnageait une espèce de limace violette.

Je gobai la chose en question sans plus de façons. J'avais eu largement le temps de m'y habituer. Son côté frétillant me plaisait même assez : ça me rappelait un peu mes folles soirées de débauche avec Don.

Pas peu dégoûté, Don porta le verre à sa bouche et avala tout d'une traite.

— Horrible, grogna-t-il une fois qu'il eut fini. Comment t'arrives à boire ça ?

— On s'y fait avec le temps.

Je lui donnai une tape bourrue dans le dos. L'alcool commençait à me monter à la tête. Don dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il me dit alors :

— Il est tard. Nous devrions nous retirer dans nos quartiers.

Je ricanai.

— Je n'ai plus de quartiers, Don. Je ne retourne plus dans ma chambre. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

— Nous pourrions prendre une chambre ici, fit-il remarquer. Les motels, c'est pas ce qui manque. Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer non plus.

Son regard me transporta très loin en arrière, à l'époque où nous étions encore ensemble.

Dans ma folie, j'acceptai sa proposition.

**o-o-o**

— Je sais que tu ne l'as pas vraiment tué, dit-il une fois que nous eûmes fini.

Je me relevai sur un coude, surpris. La chambre que nous avions louée n'était pas très luxueuse : un lit avec des draps à la propreté approximative, une table de chevet, un évier dans un coin pour la toilette, et c'était tout. Nous avions plongé dans le lit avec la fièvre de deux amants qui se retrouvaient après trois ans de séparation ; la moindre de ses caresses avait eu un goût familier qui m'avait brisé le cœur et rendu heureux en même temps. Maintenant, il regardait devant lui en évitant mon regard, son corps couvert des marques de notre combat.

— De quoi tu parles ? grommelai-je à moitié endormi, car toutes ces émotions m'avaient épuisé.

— Ton père. Tu ne l'as pas vraiment tué, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces mots me réveillèrent tout à fait. Je le fixai sans comprendre.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout d'un coup ?

— Je te connais. Si tu l'as tué, ce n'était sûrement pas intentionnel.

Ma mémoire revint des années en arrière. Ce secret que j'avais si honteusement révélé à Don était son joker, la raison pour laquelle il me tenait entre ses griffes quelles que soient les circonstances. Un seul mot aux autorités, et ma vie aurait été plus misérable encore. Il avait ce pouvoir sur moi.

— Si je te dis la vérité, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

J'en avais assez des mensonges, à vrai dire. J'en avais assez de courir après ce type, de me trouver des excuses pour attirer son attention. Je ne pouvais p)lus être pilote. Je n'étais plus rien pour lui, sauf à l'occasion un amant d'un soir, une consommation facile et sans prise de tête.

— C'est vrai. J'avais coupé le système de sécurité pour lui parler, mais c'était tout ce que je voulais faire, lui parler. On s'est disputé, il s'est approché un peu trop près de la fenêtre et avec son poids, il a basculé dans le vide. J'ai essayé de le rattraper mais c'était trop tard. J'ai paniqué. C'est pour ça que j'ai écrit cette lettre de suicide.

Voilà, c'était dit. J'avais rompu tout lien avec Don Wei.

— Oh.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit en fixant le mur d'en face. Son visage était serein.

— C'est tant mieux. Je me voyais mal te dénoncer à la police, surtout après ce qui s'est passé ici. Au fait, ça te dirait d'être le coach de Molly ? Cette écervelée aurait bien besoin des conseils d'un pilote expérimenté comme toi.

Plus cette nuit avançait et plus Don me surprenait.

— C'est pour ça que t'es venu me voir ? Tu voulais que je fasse des miracles avec cette fille ?

— En partie. Je voulais aussi... m'excuser.

— Pour quoi ? demandai-je, sur mes gardes. Pour ton attitude exécrable depuis toutes ces années ? Pour le fait que tu aies fait de moi quasiment ton esclave, pour me jeter ensuite à la première écurie venue ? Pour avoir passé trois ans à m'ignorer, pour revenir me chercher illico quand tu avais besoin de moi ? Choisis, j'ai tellement d'options que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Il me jeta un regard vide. Je soupirai. J'avais peut-être un peu exagéré cette fois...

— Tu n'y vas pas de main morte, dis-moi, fit-il, la voix rauque. Mais je suppose que je l'ai mérité.

Don se laissa aller contre le montant du lit, l'air pensif. Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

— J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur cette planète. J'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs, je l'admets. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne sais pas par où commencer pour essayer de me rattraper.

— Tu as chopé un truc avec ce verre, ou quoi ? m'écriai-je, incrédule. Depuis quand tu es aussi... euh...

— Ne te trompe pas, dit aussitôt Don, je suis ce que je suis et à mon âge, il serait difficile de changer. Je veux juste... que tu reviennes.

Il détourna les yeux, Don, et je pus voir qu'il avait les oreilles rouges. Était-il si gêné ? C'était incroyable ! Il me montrait une faiblesse ! Je devais rêver ; à force de boire, j'étais sûrement tombé dans un coma éthylique.

— C'est d'accord, fis-je dans un état second. Tu me reprends dans l'équipe, tu fais en sorte de subvenir à mes besoins, et j'entraîne la petite souris pour qu'elle soit au top.

— Nous avons donc un marché, dit Don en souriant.

Il me tendit la main et je la lui serrai. J'avais scellé notre accord.

Je travaillai de nouveau pour Don Wei.

**o-o-o**

L'entraînement porta ses fruits, mais cela ne m'étonnait pas avec Molly. Elle passa avec brio la barrière d'énergie de Super Racer lors de la course qui l'opposait à lui. Remporter la première victoire de l'équipe terrienne pour les play-offs fut une chose aisée après cela. Don montra un enthousiasme limité, mais je savais qu'au fond, il était extatique.

Les jours passèrent. Nous enchaînions entraînement après entraînement ; Molly était très motivée même s'il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques crises de mélancolie, sans doute liées au mal du pays. Elle avait tout quitté pour que son père soit fier d'elle, m'avait-elle avoué ; la voir dans cet état m'inquiétait un peu. Je me sentais comme une mère-poule devant son petit qui découvre la vie. C'était... déconcertant, mais pas désagréable.

Mes relations avec Don étaient excellentes. Bien entendu, nous cachions notre liaison aux autres ; ils n'auraient pas compris et cela ne leur servait à rien de le savoir. Jordan surtout : c'était le genre à prendre peur et à faire n'importe quoi en réaction. Je l'aimais bien mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas très futé dans son genre.

La course contre le géant Rush se termina avec la victoire de Molly. Don félicita chaudement Jordan, mais ne fut pas aussi enthousiaste avec Molly. En réaction, ma petite souris se dépêcha de partir en scooter avec Jordan. Je restai avec Don et tentai de le sermonner.

— Eh ben dis-moi, t'as vraiment un problème avec cette fille, hein ?

— Je suis exigeant avec tous mes pilotes, tu devrais le savoir.

Ça pour le savoir, je le savais. Je savais aussi que Don avait la sale manie d'avoir des relations houleuses avec ses meilleurs pilotes, et Molly ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

— Tu sais Don, y'a pas que les courses dans la vie.

— Tout le monde a ses priorités, il faut croire que nous n'avons pas les mêmes.

Toujours aussi froid, mon Don. Il m'exaspérait.

— Pffu. Je plaisante pas, Don. Je n'aimerais pas être ton fils.

J'avais vu ce que cela donnait avec mon propre père, et Don lui ressemblait énormément. Était-ce pour cela que nous n'arrivions pas toujours à nous entendre ? J'avais aussi parfois la désagréable impression de faire un complexe d'Œdipe ou quelque chose du genre...

— Et encore moins être ta fille, ajoutai-je, grognon, en voyant où allait le cours de mes pensées.

Se passa alors une chose étrange : Don s'arrêta net. Je le vis tourner vers moi un visage anxieux.

— Ben c'était pas un truc à dire ? m'étonnai-je.

— Viens, fit-il sans ambages.

Il m'entraîna dans son bureau qu'il ferma à double tour. Puis il me raconta son histoire, sa vie. Sa femme. Sa fille. Toute une partie de son passé que je pensais ne jamais découvrir. Le plus étonnant fut qu'il me le révéla sans problème, sans arrière-pensée, comme si c'était une chose naturelle. C'était trop rapide pour moi.

— Tu avais une famille ? répétai-je, aussi estomaqué qu'on puisse l'être quand ce genre de choses vous tombait dessus.

Découvrir que son amant avait été autrefois un gentil père de famille au lieu du gros connard homo qu'on avait toujours connu, ça foutait quand même un sacré choc.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

Don fixait l'extérieur, sans oser me regarder en face.

— Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

— Évidemment.

Cela remontait à si loin ! Pourtant, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé depuis, je ne pouvais pas renier mon ancienne vie dans la Vallée de la mort, car elle avait contribué à faire de moi l'homme que j'étais maintenant. Et cela m'avait permis de rencontrer Don. Malgré toutes nos divergences d'opinion, j'étais bien là où j'étais, à ses côtés.

— Ce fameux jour où on s'est rencontrés, continua Don, a été le départ d'une nouvelle vie pour moi. Mais je ne t'ai jamais beaucoup parlé de ma vie précédente. J'étais déjà manager de course, à l'époque. J'étais marié et j'avais une petite fille. La mort accidentelle de mon premier champion a brisé ma vie, ma carrière. J'étais perdu, je n'avais plus goût à rien. Pour survivre, j'ai coupé tout ce qui me liait encore au passé.

D'où sa présence dans la Vallée de la mort, au milieu de nous autres losers de la vie. J'étais abasourdi.

— Comment est-ce que tu as pu me cacher ça toutes ces années ? J'arrive pas à le croire.

Moi qui lui avais révélé mes secrets, qui lui avais tout donné ! Certes, il m'avait honteusement manipulé et je n'en étais pas très fier malgré ma soumission, mais quand même... Une partie de moi se disait que j'avais un certain contrôle sur lui, j'avais réussi à blinder mon cœur contre tout ce qu'il aurait pu me faire. Et il m'annonçait, comme ça, qu'il avait été heureux, qu'il avait été un homme bien, avant notre rencontre ! Je me sentis coupable. Avais-je contribué à faire de lui cet homme abominable qu'il était à présent ?

Il se tourna enfin vers moi, Don, et me fit un faible sourire dans lequel perçait un soupçon de culpabilité.

— C'est du passé, tout ça, comme on dit, fit-il en secouant la tête. Pourtant...

— Pourtant ?

— Quand je vois Molly, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser, tu sais ? Elle a à peu près le même âge qu'Eva, la fille que j'ai abandonnée.

— Que tu as... abandonnée ?

— Oui. Après la mort de ma femme, je ne pouvais plus m'occuper d'elle, alors je l'ai laissée dans un pensionnat que j'ai payé d'avance jusqu'à sa majorité. Elle est bien mieux là-bas.

— Comment tu peux dire ça ? m'écriai-je, choqué. C'est ta fille ! T'as pensé à l'appeler en partant de la Terre, au moins ?

— Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis dix ans, soupira Don. Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble maintenant.

— Mais...

Don s'approcha de moi et me posa les mains sur les épaules, fermement.

— Tu ne comprends pas. C'est ce que j'ai choisi. Il ne me sert à rien de m'attarder sur mon passé, j'ai fait une croix dessus depuis très longtemps. Ma vie est ici et maintenant, en tant que directeur de la Wei Race et chef de cette équipe. Et...

Il baissa les yeux.

— Avec toi.

Il se détourna d'un coup. Je le savais gêné ; l'espace d'un instant, il avait été presque romantique ! Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

— Soit, dis-je, heureux malgré moi.

La discussion en resta là.

**o-o-o**

Molly remporta les courses suivantes, et moi j'appris son secret à elle ainsi que les enjeux qui animaient toute cette farce. J'eus une discussion avec elle, discussion qui avait pour base une part de l'expérience que j'avais eue avec Don. Molly avait peur de confronter son père ; je n'avais pas le droit de m'en mêler, mais au moins pouvais-je être là pour elle. Je m'en sentais la responsabilité, puisque je partageais la couche de Don. En outre, je sentais bien qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette depuis qu'il m'avait avoué son passé.

Mes problèmes à moi étaient autrement plus graves. J'avais trouvé la trace d'un shaman qui pouvait m'aider et aider Molly. Elle était la fille de Don et mon élève ; je devais la protéger à tout prix. En fait, je sortis de cette expérience plus confus que jamais. Le shaman m'avait fait entrer en transe, mais je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans mon rêve ; ne restait qu'un arrière-goût de défaite qui me donnait la nausée. Je rentrai à la base et trouvai Don qui m'attendait.

— Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? me demanda-t-il calmement.

— Pas vraiment, non.

— Tu veux venir dans ma chambre ?

— Pas la peine. Je me sens pépète, je vais juste me coucher. Bonne nuit.

J'avais trop de choses qui me trottaient à l'esprit. Une peur étrange m'avait saisi le ventre depuis mon retour ; comme si je n'avais pas ma place ici, au sein de cette équipe. Je n'étais que le coach de Molly ; si elle gagnait cette dernière course et nous qualifiait pour Ôban, je n'aurais plus aucune utilité dans cette équipe si ce n'est en tant que consultant. Quelle piètre fin pour un ex-champion ! J'étais déchiré sur ce que je devais faire de mon avenir.

La dernière course contre Toros fut des plus mouvementées. Molly, ma petite souris dont j'étais si fier, remporta la victoire d'une courte tête, en mettant sa vie en jeu. Cette fois, j'en étais sûr : l'élève avait dépassé le maître. Molly n'avait plus besoin de moi, et par conséquent l'équipe non plus.

La victoire du prince Aikka nous assura une place au championnat. Molly était toute rouge : il était évident qu'elle était attirée par le prince. Cela m'amusait et me rendait un peu triste, aussi. Don ne retenait pas sa joie.

— Ah, ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien, depuis ta première victoire en championnat. Tu te souviens ?

— Ouais.

— Tu peux être fier de toi, Rick, tu sais. Tu as complètement transformé cette fille. Je n'aurais jamais pu en faire autant.

Au lieu de me rendre heureux, ces paroles me rendirent un peu mélancolique. Je me souvenais des années que j'avais passées au sein de la Wei Race, en tant que champion de Don. À présent, c'était Molly, sa propre fille, qui remplirait cette fonction.

Enfin ! C'était ça, la vie. Des hauts et des bas, des changements, pas mal de surprises et des bons côtés, aussi. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ces années passées avec Don, même si je devais vivre encore cent ans. Et mon expérience sur Ôban, même si elle m'avait coûté la pratique de la course, m'avait au moins permis de me rapprocher de Don et de trouver une fille par procuration en la personne de Molly. Ce n'était pas si mal.

À mon retour, je fis part de mes projets à Don : je voulais retourner sur Terre pour me trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre en dehors de la course. Ce n'était pas facile, mais je devais le faire. Don ne dit rien tandis que je lui exposais la chose.

— Tu veux donc nous quitter, fit-il d'une voix neutre. C'est décidé ?

— Oui. J'ai envie de me trouver une jolie petite maison sur Terre et de m'y installer le temps de trouver ma nouvelle voie, quelque chose de simple. Et j'ai envie de voir ce que sont devenus nos anciens amis de la Vallée de la mort.

— Tu me quittes, répéta Don en riant. Si on m'avait dit ça un jour...

Il serra les poings et fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre.

— Soit. C'est ta vie. Je suis très mal placé pour te conseiller en quoi que ce soit.

M'étais-je mal exprimé ? Je souris doucement et m'approchai de lui.

— Bien entendu, tu seras le bienvenu avec ta fille, si jamais tu veux aussi t'installer tranquillement un jour. Je garderai mon lit chaud pour toi.

Cette fois, il se tourna brusquement vers moi, confus. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

— Vu que tu es son père et moi ton amant, ça ferait de moi la mère de ta fille, quelque part. Sais-tu si elle aime les cookies ? C'est ma spécialité, en fait c'est à peu près le seul plat que je sache faire depuis mes années en tant que scout.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme idioties ? dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Il se pressa contre moi.

**o-o-o**

Molly vint me trouver avant mon départ, un peu perdue. Je n'avais pas voulu la prévenir pour ne pas l'inquiéter ; mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait mes projets, je ne pouvais que lui donner ma bénédiction. Je savais que nous nous reverrions. Ma place était sur Terre, à présent, alors que celle de Don et de Molly était à Ôban. Juste avant de partir, Don m'avait offert une chevalière que je gardais bien précieusement autour de mon cou, attachée à une chaîne pour ne pas la perdre. Ce n'était qu'une babiole qu'il avait achetée en hâte sur le marché de la ville, mais c'était mieux que rien. Quand il reviendrait sur Terre, m'avait-il dit, il m'offrirait un anneau digne de ce nom, pour notre mariage.

Alors que le vaisseau sur lequel je me trouvais s'éloignait d'Arouas, je me remémorai les événements de ma vie et souris.

Il n'y avait pas que les courses dans la vie. À l'époque où j'étais pilote, cette pensée m'aurait semblé complètement folle, pourtant c'était vrai. Avec le recul, je me rendis compte que j'étais heureux, finalement.

Ne me restait qu'à attendre le retour de Don et de Molly.

**FIN**


End file.
